


Self-Help

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Implied Torture, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is tired of being Voldemort's prisoner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Help

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Q" - five words that begin with Q are included in each fic, and defined at the end.

Harry regained consciousness again and immediately wished he hadn't. He was still in Voldemort's **quale-chambers** and his whole body was still **quapping** in pain.

Harry pushed himself half-upright and instantly felt **queasy**. He pushed the feeling aside and looked around.

He didn't know why he wasn't being tortured today, but he wasn't complaining. What was it the Hat said this year? Slytherins were **Quaintise** and ambitious? Well it was time he put his Slytherin side to use. No point in **quainning** about something he couldn't help. He wasn't waiting for the Order's help any longer.

He had to save himself.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** "Quale-chambers" are literally torture chambers (I love the OED), to quap is like to throb, Quaintise is a synonym for cunning, and to quain is to bemoan or lament.


End file.
